The Death of Legends
by guineavampire
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about various legends of Tortall- Alanna, Diane, Kel, Aly and Beka. M for Beka.
1. Alanna

Alanna

She was a mother, a lover, a legend, a boy, a daughter, a warrior, a piercing ray of hope. Girls admired her, the conservators seethed, Roland hated her, Jon, George and Liam loved her, enemies of the Crown hated her. This did not matter in the end. They mourned all the same.

She had not seen her daughter Alianne for 10 years. Alan had been killed long ago by immortals. Thom was a dragon, forever imprisoned from a spell gone wrong. Maude was long dead. Coram had died in armed conflict near the border. Only George was by her side, as she died that fateful evening that the Goddess claimed Alanna.

The lands from The Yamani Islands to the Roof of the World. From Scanra to Carthak the world mourned. The Copper islands spymaster traveled as quickly as possible to be at her mothers' funeral. The funeral of the Lioness. Her Song is over, never to be sung again. The land came to a stop. The world mourned the loss of a true legend.

Kel cried and mourned the loss of her role model, the person who made it possible to be a knight, her benefactor, her friend.

Aly mourned the loss of her mother, plagued by guilt that she had not been there for her mother in her last hour. Her father George stumbled into the room wracked with grief and they fell into each other's arms crying.

Jon sat in his study remembering Alanna. Remembering how her body felt around him. Remembering the small 'boy' Alan. Remembering her quick wit and quicker temper. Remembering the pure beauty that was Alanna fencing. Raoul and Gary walked into the room silently and sat around their friend and remembered the Lioness.

Training stopped in the palace. Nobody could bear to work. The female pages wept in each other arms other the death of their mentor who made this all possible. The male pages remembered how they must remember he legacy and never doubt what a female could do. For the Lionesses sake.

Diane was in the herd of rider ponies crazy with grief over one of the first people to other her a home, her friend who saved her, who never doubted her, who helped her through pregnancy and birth. The one person who was **jealous **of her when she first came to Tortall.

The Lionesses funeral was small, made up only of friends and family all in pure black. Everyone was crying over the loss of Alanna the Lioness. A pure hero

**A/N Sorry this is angsty I really wanted to write something sad. There will be more deaths of legends. I think next I will do Alianne. As always plz R&R.**


	2. Alianne

Alianne

She ran but how do you run from a spell? How do you run when all you want to do is curl into a ball and die?

'No!' she thought "I must live, for my children, for Nawat, for my country. I must warn them of the danger on the wind. I will die anyway; I can't escape the death curse.'

Aly ran into Doves' chambers and almost ran into Dove. "You must run Dove; death is coming on the wind. It is too late for me. But save yourself and your unborn child."

Dove obeyed, tears streaming down her face as she hugged Aly goodbye for a final time.

Nawat was in their suite and stood up as soon as Aly arrived. He was the last person in the palace. Aly had sent the word to evacuate the palace via darkings but had to say goodbye and give the message in person to her husband and her Queen.

"Nawat, you must get out. I cannot be saved but save yourself and our children. Take them to Tortall and tell my family what happened and that I love them."

Nawat started to argue but Aly stopped him, "Nawat I love you and will be in the Peaceful Realms waiting for you. You must run now!" She paused. "Bury me in Tortall but place a memorial for me next to The Wise One and The Strong One and The Warrior with the words The Cunning One. Please go now. I will die in the place I thought for. Retrieve my body once the danger has cleared."

Nawat grabbed the triplets and ran out the door, weeping.

Aly laid on the bed which she and Nawat had made love in many times and felt the spell take over, consuming her body, killing her painfully.

The Black God came with the Trickster to claim her soul and take a final time.

**A/N This time I did more of the time before Aly's death because it's so hard to imagine the publics reaction and unlike Alanna you don't learn much about Aly status or friendships and it is so hard to write as though someone so bubbly died in peace and not in some sort of battle. Next I think will be Beka and hers will be at an M level- rape, beating and violence. **


	3. Diane

Diane

She had lived to a ripe old age and is now joining her parents in the Divine Realms.

At her burial animals of all species joining in escorting her spirit to her home. Two gods were present and they meet Diane, a fresh youth again to take her up to the

Divine Realms on a beam on sunlight. There were no regrets, only hope at her burial. It was not the end but the beginning of a new era for Tortall. All the old legends were gone and it was time for the new ones to take their place.

Even my father did not weep as her said goodbye to his wife knowing that they would spend eternity with his wife.

Nor was I sad as I knew my mother would be looking over me as I worked as her daughter should making the animals of Tortall safe.

Numair joined her a month after her death

Two months later she appeared to us as the Goddess of Animals and Animal rights. She was the catalyst for change and will never be forgotten. She won wars and cleared chaos from our Realm but before all that she was our mother and we will not forget.

A/N Bekas is really hard to write so here is a less morbid chapter. Please if any of my readers are Twilight writers I need your help. Please visit my profile for more information and as always please read and review.


	4. Beka

Beka

She was doing her nightly rounds around the lower city when she stumbled onto some drunk, filthy men standing around something in a dank, moist alleyway in the worst part of town.

As she drew closer she could make out a familiar female form in the darkness of the alley covered in blood and grime, not quite dead.

That was the last thing she saw till the mage attacked her.

He pinned her down and held her by the neck on the ground damp with blood.

Then he called out to the others, "I've got 'er", in a rough uneducated voice and they swarmed around her figure in the moonlight like wasps around their victims.

"She looks like a good 'ne, Jack, for our fun." Another man said in a raspy, hoarse voice.

Then they started their drunken ritual for the Goddess of blood and suffering.

First they slit her wrists letting her bleed.

Then they raped her.

Half of the group left after that, to find a victim in the Lower city, a girl to be violated in the name of a fake goddess.

The men that remained then slowly destroyed her body, limb by limb, not letting her have a quick death.

With her legs they crushed the bones and let the blood seep out slowly into the ground.

Her arms were bruised and the skinned, the muscle exposed to the harsh, cold air of the lower city.

Her cloths, the uniform of a Dog, were torn off and her genitals and breasts were reduced to a mere bloody mass.

Her torso was cut open and blood was pouring out.

Her neck was badly bruised and her once beautiful face was smashed into a bloody pulp. Her skull had been cracked in several places.

Her brain had begun haemorrhaging and she had lost too much blood. She would be returning to the god she served tonight.

She died alone in a dark alleyway in the lower city that was damp was blood.

When the patrols found her body, they didn't immediately recognize who it was, the damage was two great. It wasn't till they saw her cloths and belongings next too her that they released it was the Great Rebeka Cooper, The Terrier, The Bloodhound, The Mastiff. The Lower City Legend.

Her funeral was a week later. Even the king attended to honor the girl who saved his son. Every Pigeon in the city was there to honor their mistress. They bowed to her. People swore that there had been a black cat with purple eyes sitting, grieving on the grave. And that the Black God himself had attended the service to honor his long time worker

A/N I think that's the longest on yet and it is the hardest one so far to write and is the reason why this story is M. I have one more (Kel) till I start writing the sequel of sorts, The Death of Mages, where I will be doing the circle. As always please Read and Review. I am also looking for a beta for my TP stories. If anyone is interested please PM me.

**Alicia**


	5. Kel

**Kel**

I am dying.

I have been dying for a long time.

No healer can save me.

My soul is damaged.

Death will be welcome when it comes.

My life has been filled with suffering.

Suffering of others.

Suffering of myself.

They say I am the Protector of the Small.

It sounds great but it is a double edged sword.

I not only save the Small but fill their pain.

And I lose more than I can save.

I know Neal is worried about me.

But he can do nothing.

I never married.

I couldn't.

Letting people into my life mealy causes me more suffering.

The defining point in my life.

Alanna has tried to help.

And failed.

Raoul has tried to help.

Even the King and Queen are worried.

After all I am important to the Crown.

But I am no hero.

I still have the children of Jump.

And the sparrows.

But they cannot help.

I cannot joust.

I cannot fight.

My sire retired me from field duty.

Now I just stay at the palace.

Doing nothing.

I have pushed away my friends.

I used to help female pages.

Now I can't.

It brings back memoires of my childhood.

Alanna still helps out.

And begs me to join her.

I cannot.

Dom and his company are worried.

I just push them out.

Lord Wyldon blames himself for putting me in charge of refugee camps.

He did what was best in the situation.

I don't blame him for it.

I cannot blame anyone.

My soul is bleeding toxins into my blood.

I have weakened.

Everyone knows the end is near for the once great Lady Knight.

Neal and his daughter are constantly with me.

They know I will die soon.

And wish for me to be with the ones who were once close to me.

It should be touching.

But it's not.

I start coughing.

And know that this is it.

My death is only minutes away.

Soon my room is crowded with people.

At least I won't die alone.

And in the peaceful realms I can be with the ones I truly love.

My parents.

As my vision starts to blur two people take my hand.

Alanna and Neal.

"She only has minutes left." Alanna announces.

And let's go of my hand.

And Dom takes it.

And whispers as my vision goes black.

"I love you"

**The End of Keladry of Mindelan Lady Knight**


End file.
